Wonderful Tonight
by VickyStarfish
Summary: One-shot, loosely based on the lyrics from the song of the same title.  Harry/Ginny at a Ministry formal


2nd May 2000

I'm already late as I show up at her door and I can tell by her delay in answering the door that she needs more time to finish her ablutions, or whatever it is girls do to get ready. She opens the door to grant me entrance silently but as she is still not dressed and currently trying to brush her teeth it is impossible for her to talk. She returns to the bathroom with half a shrug in my direction and I sit in the main room glancing around aimlessly at her small apartment share. The door to the bathroom is open still and I hear her spit out her toothpaste before she calls to me, her voice moving into the bedroom as she does.

"Sorry, I won't be much longer" I move around the small living area waiting for her to elaborate but she doesn't.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to" I offer, hopefully. Maybe she'll listen this time; or not.

"Oh no, you don't. You're the guest of honour who's making the after dinner speech." She appears in the doorway, still pulling on her midnight blue dress as she continues. "Besides, it's about time you turned up to one of these things. It's been two years and I finally have you convinced to go somewhere public. If you back out now, it all will have been a waste." The cocky glint in her eyes begs defiance; but she knows by now that I can't resist her requests.

"You convincing me was fun. How about you pull those off try to convince me again?" I know it's hopeless but surely its still worth a shot.

"Or how about, we go to the party, which we are already late for, we'll eat what they'll tell us is chicken, but won't taste anything like the sort, make small talk with my _family_, most of who think 'convincing you' involved a Bat Bogey Hex, you make your speech and then -"

"We dance all night til security get bored and kick us out, returning here to dance some more in private before you start convincing me to go next year" she turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed slightly, contemplating my suggestion. Her eyes flash with intent as she says in a matter of fact tone;

"Something like that, yes"

She's walked further into the room as we talk but she's still only half in her dress. She finishes pulling it on then turns her back to me to allow me to close the zip, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck while I do.

"Ready?"

"Nearly. Just need to finish my make up" as she talks she moves back into the bedroom, me following this time, incredulous.

"I _told_ you what time I'd be here, and I was _late_. How are you _still _not ready?" But by the time the words have left me mouth she's touched up her already made up face and brushed her gorgeous long red hair.

She turns to leave and notices I'm stood in the doorway; she pirouettes as I look her up and down. She asks the inevitable question that she already knows the answer to - it's always the same answer.

"How do I look?"

"Breathtakingly beautiful"

###

We enter the Ministry by the visitors' entrance, not wanted to get soot in every nook and cranny possible (and seemingly impossible). There are a few familiar looking faces milling around but mostly, the Atrium is inhabited by press hounds, trying to figure out the gossip without having to talk to anyone, jumping to conclusions as they go. We are immediately surrounded by said press slaves insistently asking whether or not we're together. We've made it nearly two years (give or take a weekend) without having to proclaim our relationship, her family stoically insisting we are friends and nothing more while knowing that we are definitely more. Though if her mother ever asks, she definitely doesn't sleep over, ever, not even once! *cough cough*

Once again we are rescued by not one or even two of her brothers turning up but four of them, not to mention their respective dates, partners or spouses and her parents besides. They quickly tackle the media and lead the way to the decorated and refitted, albeit temporarily, conference room where numerous dining tables, a dance floor and a space for the band have been accommodated. We enter and her family start to separate off, the ladies generally trying to find their seats and the gentlemen talking to various friends and colleagues. Personally, we wend our way towards the bar that has been set up the other side of the room.

As we walk, talking as briefly as possible with other guests as we go, I notice that heads are turning. I can't make out whether people are staring at me, at her or the combination of the two of us together. Such high and mighty celebs as we both are (one Saviour of the Wizarding World and one Holyhead Harpies starting Chaser); apparently seeing us in public together is coming as quite a shock to some people, despite our public 'friendship'. Also noticing the attention we have garnered from all corners of the room, she lifts her eyes as we walk to stare at me herself before asking, rather pointedly;

"Are you ok? Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Of course I'm ok. I have a beautiful woman, that I love, on my arm making the party I didn't want to come to, not only bearable but actually quite pleasant, even if we haven't made it to the bar yet, eaten, made my speech, danced all night then made it back to hers to 'say goodnight'. I'm more than just ok, because this woman on my arm obviously loves me back, despite the fact that she has no idea how much I love her in the first place.

"Fantastic"

###

Dinner was edible, apparently. Having not been here last year I have nothing to compare it to. My speech was well received; that being an understatement - I was given a standing ovation. We certainly danced til security kicked us out… but that could have been partly due to the fact that we spent most of the night definitely banishing the rumours that we were 'just friends' and making out in front of the press, and everyone else including her family, in the middle of the dance floor. It was her favourite song, we slow danced, and fate twisted inevitably to a searing kiss no-one present that night would be likely to forget in a hurry.

Needless to say, it had been a busy night and having had a couple of long days before hand; it was certainly no surprise that, with my alcohol consumption as well, my head was feeling like it was going to explode. Apparently sensing the foreboding doom, she took my hand, and led me away from the still numerous journalists who were, understandably, more interested in us than ever and she Apparated us back to the top front step of the stairs outside my apartment rather expertly. Without asking or waiting for an invitation, she delved into the pocket of my dress robes and pulled out the key to open the door, dropping it onto the hall table as we entered with practised ease. We walked through the flat together, her now helping to support my bone-tired and more than slightly tipsy weight.

She helped me take off my dress robes and it was as I slipped between the sheets of the bed that I realised she had also divested herself of her formal clothing, now wearing my favourite t-shirt and likely little else. She got into bed too and, making sure I was ok, she grabbed her wand and turned the lights off rather lazily from where she now lay.

She turned over to wrap herself into her usual spot, tightly against me and laying her arm over my midriff as I drifted into oblivion I managed to say as I finally fell asleep;

"Sweetheart, you were amazing tonight"

###

Author's Note: Hugely distracted in the car coming home, my mind on many things at once (again), this song came on the iPod and somehow merged with all things Potter in my head (and a few more besides), hence this one shot! The actual song lyrics can be found online, in many places.

This was actually written about eighteen months ago. I found it on my hard drive and thought I'd finally share it! VS


End file.
